


Daddy Issues

by HElRosa



Category: All Elite Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Memories, Corporal Punishment, Daddy Issues, Discipline, F/M, Father Figures, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HElRosa/pseuds/HElRosa
Summary: Jon Moxley gets a new job as security manager for a wealthy man and his family, which creates tension for the daughter of his family, Angie.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have played around with this idea for a long time in my head. William Regal is probably my second favourite wrestling character after Jon Moxley. As I have made clear with my writing and through my profile, I really enjoy (*ahem* need) spanking. I find it curious when I read about people who developed their spanking fetish through being spanked as a child. As someone who got nothing more than the very rare slap as a child I can't relate to that and I get very curious about how that could lead to an adulthood fetish... so that is where this fic stems from.
> 
> Also, I've been reading some fantastic fiction recently (not free unfortunately, but I'd be happy to tell you where I got it from if you drop me a message, it's not costly) which explores lots of kinks related to spanking e.g. Daddy/little girl - and I'd love to be able to handle some of those kinks with as much sophistication as those amazing writers have.
> 
> So, without further ado, here is my first installment of this fic. It might be a slow burner, it might not be. We shall see. Please feel free to let me know what you think :)

Angie groaned when she saw the welcome committee gathered outside her Dads house as she pulled up on the gravelled turning circle in her beat up car. Not wanting to upset her Dad, she plastered a smile on her face as her Dads butler, chauffeur, handy man, right hand man, anything he wanted him to be, opened the drivers door for her. 

“It’s good to see you, Bill,” Angie greeted him as she stepped out. 

Bill opened his arms for a hug and Angie accepted it. Dads staff had been with him for as long as Angie could remember. She had no memories of her Mother, who had died when she was four, the people who were gathered in front of her now filled the gap her Mother’s passing had left in her Dads life. 

“You could have at least washed your car,” Bill muttered in Angie’s ear as he leaned in to kiss her cheek. 

“Shhh,” Angie whispered, conspiratorially. 

She knew Dad would hate her car, but it did everything she needed it to. Lilian, the woman who doubled up as Angie’s nanny and housekeeper, when she was a child, then came into her line of vision. They hugged and shared a few words of greeting, then it was Dads turn. Always a big personality, his voice boomed above everybody else’s. 

“Sweetheart! Come ere!” 

He embraced her in a big hug and Angie felt some of her worries about coming home melt away. 

“You look great,” he said. 

“Sure, I’ve just been stuck in a car for six hours, I bet I’ve never looked better.” 

“Don’t give me that, you always look beautiful, but you’re glowing. Really.” 

“I told you, redundancy suits me.” 

Her Dad grimaced. Clearly it was too soon for jokes. As Angie avoided her Dads disapproving look her eyes clapped onto an unfamiliar figure, who was partially hidden in the shade of the entrance hall. 

“Who’s that?” Angie said quietly so only her Dad would hear. She didn’t want to appear rude. 

“I was getting around to introducing you.” 

He turned to beckon to the man, who stepped out into the bright sunshine. 

“This is Jon, he joined the household a week ago.” 

“Oh?” Angie questioned. 

She was surprised Dad had let somebody new into their small family. He liked to surround himself by sycophants but the only people who had ever made it into the inner circle were the people gathered here, apparently they now included this ‘Jon’. 

“He’s our security manager.” 

There were a million questions buzzing around Angie’s head, foremost was 'what do you need a security manager for?’ But now was not the time to ask them. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Angie.” 

The man held out his hand for Angie to shake and Angie took it, returning the greeting. He reminded her of Bill. They were both statuesque and powerfully built. He even had similar colouring to Bill, light coloured hair, blue eyes and a tan. Though Bill was much sterner looking and probably about ten or so years older than this man. However, he obviously lacked Bills charm. He quickly let go of her hand, gave her a curt nod and retreated back inside. 

“Okaaaay,” Angie said slowly, looking at both Bill and her Dad when she was quite sure he was out of earshot. “He seems like he’s going to be a bundle of laughs.” 

“He can be quite short,” Bill said. 

Lilian caught hold of her arm. 

“Would you like a coffee?” she asked. 

“I could murder one.” 

— 

After having a catch up with everyone over coffee, Bill offered Angie a hand in unloading her car. It was the perfect opportunity to ask questions. 

“So, Dad has a security manager now? What the fuck?” 

Bill gave her the look, which made Angie’s heart skip a beat. Even though she was a grown up, getting the look from Bill still scared her. Her Dad didn’t spend much time at home when she was a kid, he always said he was ‘working’, but looking back on her childhood with adult eyes she realised it was probably his womanising that kept him away from home the most. Regardless of her Dads reasons, it meant that Bill and Lilian were left in charge of her care and Angie was well aware she was a handful at times. On occasion, especially as a teenager, she had deeply resented Bills discipline, but now she was grateful for everything he did for her back then. 

“Language,” he simply said. 

“Sorry,” Angie muttered. 

Bill kept the look fixed on her for another second before speaking again. 

“I think you should discuss this with your Father.” 

“Why?” Angie frowned, keeping her more natural reaction of exasperation in check. 

“Because he deserves his reasons to be heard out, if I tell you what he’s told me, I know you’ll go in all guns blazing.” 

“It’s going to make me mad then.” 

“Yes.” 

Angie had always found her Dads unfounded paranoia incredibly irritating and he was getting worse with age. His new found need for a ‘security manager’ was bound to stem from one of his irrational fears. She wanted to push the issue with Bill, but she knew it wouldn’t get her anywhere. Bill was fiercely loyal to her father and if he was refusing to speak, then there was nothing she could do to persuade him. 

— 

Angie geared herself up for the conversation with her Dad by drinking a large glass of red wine. Alcohol usually sweetened her up, she was a happy kind of drunk and therefore much less likely to get mad at her Dad if he said something stupid. 

“I’ve been meaning to ask you, what made you decide to hire a security manager? Is Regal not cutting the mustard anymore?” 

Her cheeky reference to Bill made her Dad chuckle. 

“He’s doing a good job, like he always has. But recent events call for more commitment than he can give, he has enough on his plate.” 

“What recent events, Dad?” 

Angie’s Father scowled at her as if she was acting like an idiot on purpose to annoy him. 

“Your redundancy, of course,” he said through gritted teeth. 

“It’s not a dirty word,” Angie snapped back at him. “And I don’t think I’m understanding you. Why would me being made redundant mean that you need a security manager?” 

Her Dads face suddenly got very red. 

“For Gods sake Angela, you’re a whistle blower!” 

Now Angela felt her skin turning the same colour as her Dads. 

“You say that like I’m in the wrong here!” 

“Well you shot yourself in the foot!” 

Angie closed her eyes and bit back all the retorts she wanted to make. No one had taken her seriously, the boss had just taken it personally that she had stood up to him. That was the only reason she had lost her job. She would love to be a fucking whistle blower and get the glory that somebody else would undoubtedly get one day once they discovered what a tool he was. 

“Dad,” she tried to speak reassuringly, “I don’t think you need to worry yourself. The boss thinks he’s invincible and that I’m extremely insignificant. He would never come after me or you to keep me quiet.” 

“You need to take this seriously.” Her Dad suddenly gripped her hand, his anxiety was unnerving. “I’m surprised you weren’t chased here and that a tail hasn’t been put on you, but Jon assured me one hasn’t.” 

This was absurd, it sounded like Jon had been hired solely to keep Angie safe. She was glad she had left the bottle on the table, she needed another glass. 

“Well I hope that’s not the only thing you hired Jon for because he’ll have a very boring job.” 

Her Dad bristled. 

“He’s the manager of security; both mine and yours.” 

Angie knew when to call it quits. 

“Okay, thanks Dad.” 

Angie wasn’t angry at him for invading her privacy, she was just sad that her Dad was getting so senile. 

— 

The next morning Angie got up especially early to try to catch Jon, she didn’t know what exactly his job entailed so she didn’t know what time he started whatever duties he may have. Unfortunately, he wasn’t in the room that Bill had told her was Deans office and he couldn’t tell her where she might find Bill instead because he didn’t know. 

“Don’t ask me any questions about him because I don’t have the answers,” he had simply replied when Angie had tried to grill him about Jon. 

Angie had given up on Jon returning to the house any time soon when she had started a walk through her Dads estate and crossed paths with Jon. 

“Morning, Angie,” he said. 

Angie was taken aback by his appearance. He must have been exercising because he was topless and his chest was shining with sweat. He was also panting and his hair was all askew, completely different to the way it had looked yesterday, shaved at the sides with the hair he had on top styled forward… She mentally shook herself, why did she give a fuck what his hair was like? 

“Morning,” she said back. She didn’t know where to look, it was completely inappropriate for an employee to be dressed like this at work. 

“I was hoping to speak to you this morning in your office, but I guess you’re busy not doing work?” 

He looked blandly back at her, ignoring the veiled accusation. 

“I’ve been out for a run but I’m done now. I’m available if you need me.” 

Angie wrinkled her nose on catching a whiff of him. 

“I think you’ll need to grab a shower first.” 

“I will, soon. What can I do for you?” 

Angie had wanted to appear authoritative, but it was hard to be when ripping her gaze away from his slick, finely honed chest, up to his face, was proving a challenge. It didn’t help that he was completely unphased by her big girl act. 

“I wanted to speak to you about your role here.” 

“Sure. Can you walk and talk?” 

“Yes,” Angie replied to Deans back as he had already started to walk away from her, making his way briskly back to the house. 

Angie’s next words came out in a rush as she struggled to keep up with Deans pace. 

“I wanted to know how much of what you’re doing will have an impact on my personal life. I’m not used to having a personal security guard. Do I need to be concerned about my privacy now?” 

It was only when they had got back to the house and Jon was unlocking his ground floor office that he acknowledged anything she had said. 

“No, you do not need to be concerned about your privacy. I am not a pantie sniffer.” 

Angie was shocked. Did this man have no respect, whatsoever, for her? She felt herself shake when she replied. 

“That’s not an appropriate way to speak to anyone, let alone your boss’ daughter. I have legitimate concerns.” 

“I don’t know what you want me to say. I can assure you that you don’t interest me. So even if I did find out something juicy about you, and I know I won’t because you couldn’t be more ordinary, I wouldn’t share it with anyone. That’s my job, to keep you safe and in your cocoon.” 

Angie had no idea why this mans vitriol hurt, but it did. She wanted to respond, but she had no words. She simply turned away and tried to stop the ridiculous urge to cry. She half expected him to shout something mean at her, but he was apparently so disinterested in her that he didn’t even do that. 

Angie spent the next couple of weeks making sure she avoided Jon (which wasn’t hard as her Dads house was so big) and applying for jobs. But she was itching to get to the bottom of Jon, to find out if there was more to his job, there had to be than just her and her Dads household. That meant she was also trying to track Jon’s movements and work out when would be a good time to break into (no, unlock, after all, this was her house) Jon’s office. She assured herself that there was nothing wrong in keeping such a close eye on him, anybody in her position with a strange man in their house whose job it was to watch them would do the same thing. She had finally worked out a time that Jon was not in his office. It turned out he went out for a jog the same time everyday. He left the office several times throughout the day for varying lengths of time, but this was the only thing that he did at the same time everyday, without fail. Now was her chance. However, it involved her doing something she felt incredibly guilty about. 

“Bill?” Angie approached him as he took his mid morning break with a coffee in hand. 

“Hmm?” he replied, not looking up from his newspaper. 

“Can I borrow the master key? I want to find one of my Mums pictures.” That got his attention. “I have a vague memory of it, I’m just not sure what room it is in.” 

Her Mother had been a photographer and her photography was scattered throughout the house. Bills eyes narrowed in suspicion but she could see he felt it would be indelicate to question her. 

“Alright,” he said, taking it off the ring of keys that rung from his belt. “Return it to me before I turn in for the night.” 

“Yes, thank you.” 

Angie quickly turned away before he could change his mind. She tried to move quickly to Jons office, but in such a way that wouldn’t make her look like she was doing something she shouldn’t be. When she got into Jons office she realised she didn’t know where to start looking or what she was looking for. Her eyes scanned the room, this was a small, disused library. Old books were on shelves which lined the walls; she hadn’t seen this room in years. And shit, there was one of her Mothers photographs hanging on the wall, as if it was taunting her. She had to force herself to look for anything that might be relevant to the here and now. There was a desk and filing cabinet, which of course she did not have the key to. She went to the desk, she didn’t see any personal items on it. It was very neat and tidy with a computer which had more than one screen. Of course, that made sense, as it was a security hub. She tried to pull open the desk drawers and was not surprised they were locked too. So she began looking at the bookshelves, surely he’d left something personal in here… 

“Well, well,” a voice said. 

“Fuck!” she swore, spinning round. 

There was Jon, standing in the doorway, bare chest shamelessly on show. He was grinning. The man behind him however, looked furious. 

“He’s back early,” Angie said weakly, as if by way of explanation, when she locked eyes with Bill. She could recover this. 

“There’s the photo I was looking for,” she pointed a shaking finger at her Mothers photograph. 

“WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?” Bill roared at her. 

Angie shrunk from him, he’d never, ever yelled at her before. He preferred to let his hand do the talking, or his slipper, or belt, or hairbrush, or spoon… Angie didn’t know what to say. There was no use in lying, she had been caught red handed. 

“HOW DARE YOU GO SNOOPING AROUND?” 

That made her angry. She dared to answer him back, though her heart was racing madly at the thought of doing it. She was no longer the foolhardy teenage girl who would talk back to him, regardless of the consequences, then live to sorely regret them. She was well aware she was treading on thin ice. 

“How dare I? I’m not the one who does the snooping. He is.” 

She jabbed her finger in the security managers direction. 

“It’s his job,” Bill snapped back at her, lowering his voice but still fuming. “And that still does not give you a right.” 

“I have a right, this is my house.” 

“This is your Father’s house. You are here on his charity after you managed to lose your job, you stupid girl!” 

This was a whole side of Bill she was not used to seeing, she’d never known him to resort to name calling. He was making this personal, he was showing what he truly thought of her. Well, two could play at that game. 

“You’re just the butler Bill, what are going to do about it? Smack me? Make me fetch my hairbrush for three on my bare arse? I’m not a kid you can beat anymore.” 

Bills face drained of colour. Maybe she had gone too far. 

“I might be old fashioned, but I never beat you,” he said, his voice trembling with suppressed anger, “I did what I thought was right. Though now I can see I wasted my efforts.” 

He purposefully turned so that he was no longer facing her and addressed Jon. 

“I sincerely apologise for my lapse in judgement, I shall have all the locks changed and a new master key cut.” 

Angie thought Jon might be laughing but when she looked at him, he looked far from amused. He seemed troubled. 

“There’s no need for that. I’m pretty sure no harm has been done,” Jon said. 

Bill nodded stiffly. 

“As you wish.” 

“I’m sorry Bill,” Angie called after him. 

For what, she wasn’t entirely sure, she just knew she hated seeing him hurt. When he didn’t even glance back at her she ran out of Jons office to her bedroom, just like a chastened child. 

\----- 

That evening Angie had a takeaway pizza in her room for dinner. She was slobbing out on her couch when there was a soft knock at her door. It was probably Lilian, wanting to tidy up after her. 

“Come in,” she called, wearily. 

“Hey.” 

She was surprised to see Jon standing in her doorway. She suddenly sat bolt upright, for some reason not wanting him to see her like this. 

“Oh hey!” 

“Can I come in?” 

It flitted through her mind that she had never had a boy in her bedroom, she had never been allowed, she’d had to save that all for her college days and the cruddy apartments that followed. 

“Sure,” she budged up on her couch and moved her pizza box for him. 

He sat down next to her. This was weird, having the guy she hated sit right next to her, on her couch, in her bedroom. What was she thinking when she let him in? 

“I wanted to make sure you were okay,” he said. 

Angie was puzzled. 

“Because you’re the security manager?” 

He smiled, it was the nicest smile she’d ever seen him give… ah jeez. 

“No, because I heard you get yelled at real bad and you both said some… things.” 

Angie blushed. 

“You mean the spanking?” 

Jon nodded. She sighed. 

“I know I made it sound like abuse, but really it wasn’t. He was just very strict. I was a nightmare at school. Honestly, a lot of parents would have resorted to that. It was the only way he could keep me in line.” 

“Except he isn’t your Dad.” 

“Nope, he did a better job at being my Dad than my real Dad did.” 

She couldn’t believe she had just said that. 

“Right. Well, if you truly believe that, can I make a suggestion?” 

“What?” 

“Tell him you’re sorry. I bet he’s feeling torn up right now.” 

“We don’t do that kind of thing. I will talk to him in a couple of days like normal and everything will be forgotten.” 

“I don’t think it will be. Some things fester.” 

He was talking a lot of sense but Angie didn’t want to believe that. 

“Excuse me, but who are you? I know you’re the security manager now, but you need to butt out of family affairs.” 

Jon nodded at her. 

“Fair enough,” he said and got up with a clap of his hands to his knees. 

The small gesture made her make another comparison to Bill, he had big hands too, hands that were good at giving a smacked bottom… 

“We got off to a bad start and I’m sorry about that. I was rude to you. I was still finding my feet here when you came poking your nose in,” he added. 

To Angie’s surprise, he smiled at the memory. 

“I’m not here to make your life more difficult, I promise. I’m here to make it easier and if there is anything I can do for you, please, just let me know. Have a good night.” 

Angie was too shocked by his sudden change of tune to even say thanks. 

“Ah just one more thing before I forget, Bill will be heading up soon, you might want to return that key if you want to sit comfortably tomorrow.” 

He winked, then left the room. 

Angie was so fucking glad he couldn’t see the colour of her face in the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and bookmark I have received on this weird little story. It is very much appreciated. Despite all of the crazy stuff that is going on in the world right now I have been able to get some enjoyment out of these past few days through writing. Sometimes it can feel like I am shouting into a void, but seeing those hits makes me see that this must be giving other people a little bit of joy too and that's a great feeling. :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this next installment!

Almost as soon as Angie felt her face return to an ordinary colour, she went to find Bill. Sometimes it was better to get things you didn’t want to do out of the way. She knew exactly where he would be at this time of night, he would be in his study, finishing some paperwork or something before he retired to his own set of rooms. The last time she had gone to his study, it had been to bend over his desk. She never used to dwell on the spankings. If anything she wore them like badges of honour, they were outrageous stories to tell friends about. Now not only could she not stop thinking about them, they made her feel a little bit funny inside... 

“I said you can come in!” 

The voice behind the door sounded irate, shit, he must have replied already and she’d not heard him. 

“Sorry!” she blurted back as she opened the door. 

“Oh hello, Angie,” Bill greeted her. 

He was wearing his glasses as he sat at his desk, he’d become farsighted in recent years. He looked tired but not mad at her, so that was something. 

“I came to give you back the key,” Angie placed it on his desk. 

“Thank you,” he said, scrapping it from the desk to close it into his fist. 

“Is that all?” he asked, when Angie remained hovering at the door. 

“No,” Angie swallowed. Her mouth was suddenly dry. This felt like she was presenting herself for punishment. 

‘Mr. Regal wants to see you in his study’, Lilian’s voice floated up in her head. It was a phrase she had heard almost every time she’d come home from boarding school. 

“I want you to punish me, like you used to.” 

She had not planned on saying that. Bill gave her a dubious look, then took off his glasses. 

“Sit down. Let’s have a chat,” he said. 

“I don’t know why I said that,” Angie said, as she took one of the two squishy armchairs that were adjacent to the fire, which wasn’t being used right now as it was late summer. 

“I suspect I do,” Bill replied. 

“Tell me then.” 

“At the risk of winding you up, I think you have a lot you feel guilty about and you want that weight taking off your shoulders. When you were younger I could easily give that to you. But it’s not so simple when you get to adulthood, is it poppet?” 

Angie was getting real sick of wanting to cry all the time, she felt the tears bubbling up again. 

“Can I have a tissue please?” she managed to say thickly before the first tear trickled down her cheek. 

Bill was always ready with a box of tissues. 

“I don’t know if guilty is the right word,” Angie said, easily opening up to the only man she had ever trusted 100%. “I feel guilty about what I did today. That was wrong of me. But I don’t feel guilty about having to come home or losing my job. I feel crappy about it, of course I do. But I stand by what I did, it was the right thing.” 

Bill let the mild swear word go. 

“Sometimes the right thing isn’t always the smart thing to do.” 

Angie laughed, “I know.” 

“You can fix things,” Bill said, “I know you. You serve your time and then you pick yourself, brush yourself off and carry on.” 

“Yeah,” Angie nodded, “I’ve been applying for jobs. I’ve probably sent off about ten applications now.” 

“Ten in two weeks?” Bill raised an eyebrow. 

“Okay, I guess I could have done more.” 

Bill grunted in response. 

“So, what have you spent the rest of your time doing?” 

Angie evaded the question. She shrugged. 

“If you can’t admit to it, I will for you. You’ve been fascinated with Jon Moxley.” 

“No!” was Angie’s automatic response. 

“It’s understandable. He’s a young man, good looking-” 

“Stop right there. I don’t fancy him. Like I said I wanted to find out what he is doing here.” 

“You know what he is doing here. Anyway, I’m about to clock off. You owe him an apology young lady and although I’m not going to ‘beat’ you anymore, as you put it. I can keep looking at you disapprovingly until you do it.” 

Angie regretted that use of word. 

“I’m sorry, I should not have said that. You never beat me. You always made it clear what the consequences of my actions would be. You were never excessive, I always knew how many I would get.” 

Anything from one to six, he was methodical like that. 

“Thank you, I appreciate that. Now, off you go.” 

Angie was glad she had followed Jon’s advice, just like that, everything was okay now. Bill’s advice was tried and true... so perhaps she should trying following his now too. 

\---- 

Angie really did want to apologise to Jon, but the opportunity never arose. Things fell into place pretty quickly after that day. Feeling slightly ashamed of her job hunting efforts she applied for a teaching job at a local college. She’d never taught any kind of lesson in her entire life, she didn’t think she would get it but after not hearing from anything she had applied for and working in the kind of industry where you tended to hear back from employers quickly and if you didn’t, it meant you hadn’t got the job, she was getting a tad desperate and wondered if her previous employer had put in a bad word against her. She thought she would hate teaching a bunch of teenagers, there were some days she did, but most of the time it was okay. Once she had learned to channel Bill’s ‘take no bullshit’ attitude the job got easier. The best thing about it was the steady paycheck and how busy it kept her. If she thought about it she missed the fast pace of city life and her friends but the job hardly ever gave her any time to do that. The past few months had flown by and she’d scarcely seen Jon, she’d not been able to look at him long enough to even remember to ask to have a word with him. However, the newfound calm in her life was disrupted by her Dads annual birthday bash. She had managed to avoid it many times over the past ten or so years, but that was hard to do this year now she was living under his roof again. There was nothing she could do, other than embrace it. She hadn’t had any ‘fun’ for a long time and at the very least the party would offer a free bar and an opportunity to dress up. Even better than that, it would give her the chance to catch up with friends. She invited Nicky, her best friend since her school days. She had considered inviting other friends, but they didn’t know about this part of her life. She’d worked hard to not appear like a spoiled rich brat, she didn’t want to ruin that now. 

\---- 

“What have you got to lose?” Nicky mumbled into her ear. 

They were both leaning up against the bar, glasses of prosecco in hand. Nicky was suggesting the unthinkable. 

“My self-respect, for one thing,” Angie replied. 

“If I tapped that my self-respect would increase ten fold.” 

“For you maybe. But I have one small issue.” 

“What’s that?” 

“I don’t like him that way.” 

Nicky scoffed. 

“Are you blind? He is an Adonis.” 

Angie acknowledged that Jon had a great body and he was very masculine, but calling him an Adonis was overstating it. 

“Please, do it for the both of us,” Nicky smirked. 

Nicky was engaged and devoted to her fiancé, but that didn’t stop her from being a pervert. 

“Can I ask you a really personal question?” Nicky said as she poured them another glass of prosecco from the bottle they had on ice. 

“Go for it.” 

“When is the last time you had sex?” 

“I knew it would be that.” 

Nicky laughed, “I’ll go first. Sometime last week. I don’t know exactly when. I think we probably don’t have sex as much as the average couple does, but I try not to let that bother me.” 

“Yes but you don’t know who answers those sex surveys, what the spread of the data is-” 

Nicky looked a little confused. 

“I’ll shut up.” 

“Please do, you actually sound like a teacher.” 

Nicky started laughing. 

“Sorry, the thought of you teaching always makes me laugh. If there was a ‘least likely to become a teacher’ award at prom, you would have won it. Anyway, stop avoiding the question.” 

“I don’t know if you can call what I do teaching. It’s not like I work at a school subject and all of my students are almost adults. I even actually have some mature students. But yeah, your question.” 

Angie had to pause to think about it. Wow. That was depressing. 

“A year? At least I would say.” 

Nicky gestured to Jon who was standing with some men that Angie didn’t recognise, not that there was anything unusual about that. Her Father had many weird and wonderful acquaintances. 

“Then there’s the perfect opportunity.” 

“I hardly know him and I know that you assume everyone who works for my Dad lives here and yes that is the case, but with him I actually don’t know. I never see him around enough to be sure. I think it’s quite possible he lives off the estate.” 

Nicky snorted. 

“Estate.” 

Angie rolled her eyes. 

“Yeah, I know. Rich bitch.” 

“No, I’m the rich bitch,” Nicky smiled. 

It was true, she was doing better than Angie. She had her own house for starters. None of the palatial space they were in right now belonged to Angie. 

“Anyway, how about shots?” 

Angie hadn’t had a drinking session in a long time and she was having a good time, despite herself. It wasn’t one of Nicky’s worst ideas. She waited to get the attention of the bartender, then ordered two shots of tequila. 

“Make it three,” Jon said. 

Nicky elbowed her sharply. Angie gave her a ‘yes, I fucking know’ look, then smiled at Jon. 

“Are you enjoying the party? One thing my Dad is good at is parties.” 

The drink was giving Angie Dutch courage and making the art of conversation easy. 

“Yeah, he knows a lot of people. Arranging the security for this was a nightmare,” he replied, having to shout to make himself heard over the loud music. 

“But you have the night off tonight?” Nicky cut in. 

Jons eyes alit on her and Angie felt a pang of something when she saw a look of appreciation cross his face. 

“Yes, the whole night,” he said, now staring at Nicky. 

“This is my best friend, Nicky. She’s married.” 

Angie didn’t know why she’d felt the need to say that. 

“Engaged, actually,” Nicky corrected her. “We’ve been engaged for so long that we might as well be married though.” 

“Weddings are expensive,” Jon said. 

Then the shots arrived. 

“How would you know?” Angie asked, wanting to take control of the conversation back. 

“I was once married, when I was very young. It was extremely short lived. Bottoms up?” 

He held a shot glass out to her. Angie wanted to kick herself when she felt a shiver throughout her body at his hand brushing against hers. Maybe she was completely starving for sex. Both Angie and Nicky shuddered after necking their shots, but Jon seemed completely unaffected. 

“Want another?” Nicky asked. 

“Seriously?” Angie countered. 

“Yes! It’s free isn’t it?” 

Angie shrugged, “true. Jon?” 

“Count me in,” he replied. 

Perhaps this would be the beginning of a friendship with him, albeit one based on drinking but they all had to start somewhere. 

\---- 

Several drinks afterwards and Nicky was out for the count, snoring in one of the break out lounges. Meanwhile Angie was kicking back with Jon, enjoying what they both promised was their nightcap. The three of them had been telling stories about the craziness of Angie’s Dads world. Angie had done most of the talking, recalling the bizarre things he did on the odd occasion he was home, like throwing a TV that he couldn’t make work in their pond. Jon had been happy to let them do most of the talking, Nicky chipping in with a shared tale about the both of them and what they used to get up to at boarding school, things that her Dad seemingly turned a blind eye to. Now that Angie was alone with Jon she didn’t know what to talk to him about, not that it mattered, she was ready for bed. But when she mulled on it, one thing sharply came to mind. 

“I never told you I was sorry for breaking into your office. I’m sorry.” 

Jon looked back at her, a little blurry eyed, but none the worse for wear than she was. 

“I would hardly have called that breaking in. Like I said then, no harm was done.” 

“Yeah but, it wasn’t the right thing to do.” 

Jon didn’t give his opinion either way. 

“Why did you do it?” he asked. 

Angie thought about it and settled on the only answer she could give. 

“In hindsight, I don’t know. I can’t actually remember what I was thinking, only how I felt.” 

“How did you feel?” 

“Stressed. Unhappy. I get stressed now of course, but it’s a different kind of stressed.” 

“Right. Well, we can all do crazy shit when our world gets turned upside down.” 

“You think my world got turned upside down?” 

She had never considered it that way. 

“Yeah, you’d just lost what sounded like a kick ass job and you had to move back in with your Dad. It doesn’t matter how amazing this house is, that will always suck, it will always feel like you’re taking a step backwards. Then you turn up to find that I’m here and I’m new and threatening. And I don’t want to be rude, but the arrangement isn’t exactly normal here. How many people in the 21st century can say they were raised by a nanny and a butler and still live with them?” 

Angie had to laugh. 

“Yes... I was thinking all of that. But things are looking up for me.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yup,” Angie didn’t expand. 

They were silent for a few more moments. 

“Do you remember when you said that I should apologise to Bill? If I wanted to sit down the day after.” 

It was only because Angie was so many drinks deep that she could repeat back to him the line that had been playing over and over in her head. Jon gave a chuckle. 

“Were you flirting with me?” Angie asked. 

Jon shrugged. 

“Maybe. I just thought it would be funny to say at the time. How did it make you feel?” 

“It made me think about you spanking me.” 

There. She had said it. It was out in the open now. 

“Oh shit,” Jon said, with raised eyebrows. “I don’t think my aim would be very good right now.” 

Angie laughed. 

“I know, it’s just what I’ve been thinking about is all. Sorry, I’m being really inappropriate aren’t I?” 

Jon looked a little more alert now. 

“That depends,” he said. “If it’s sexual, I guess, not that I care. Who will ever know other than you and me? But if it’s not sexual, then I actually think it’s entirely appropriate.” 

He smiled again. If he was offering what she thought he was then she should say no. It wouldn’t be right. Yes still, she couldn’t stop herself from exploring the idea. 

“Why would it be appropriate?” 

“Because judging from that outburst when I caught you in my office, you desperately want a spanking. I don’t think there’s anyone around right now who can give that to you, other than me.” 

Angie shook her head at him. She’d been slapped on the bottom feebly by more men than she could count, why would he be any different? She should not be encouraging this, it would only lead to disappointment. 

“The offer is on the table,” Jon said, shrugging again. 

He then stretched and gave a big yawn. He filled out that tux he was wearing very nicely, it wasn’t that far off how Bill dressed every day she supposed... 

“I’m going to bed,” she suddenly said and downed her drink. She needed to stop comparing him to Bill, it was messed up. 

“Same,” Jon replied. 

“Dad will probably have cabs waiting outside already,” Angie said. 

He was still new to all this, letting him know how these parties worked was the least she could do. 

“I don’t need one,” he said. 

“Oh? Are you walking home?” 

“No, I have a cottage in the estate.” 

Angie’s eyes widened dramatically. 

“What? Since when do we have cottages?” 

“Oh yeah you probably don’t know. They’re new. Plaster was still drying on the walls when I moved in. The others your Dad rents out. There’s only four, including mine.” 

“And he didn’t think to offer me one? Fuck him!” 

Jon looked taken aback by her anger. 

“Goodnight,” he said, shaking his head and giving her a wave. 

Angie hadn’t liked that look on his face, she’d seen it on others before when she had let her true colours show. It was like she had disgusted him. She swore under her breath again. If that’s how he felt, then fuck him. 

“Follow him,” Angie then heard a voice say hoarsely, giving her the fright of her life. 

“Fuck!” she swore aloud again when she saw Nicky grinning at her. “I thought you were a fucking ghost or something!” 

“Hurry up, you’ll lose him.” 

“Nah, that’s just creepy.” 

“Yeah, that would be crossing a line, even for me. I guess you’ll finally get that spanking you’ve been waiting for though?” 

Angie groaned on the realisation that Nicky hadn’t really fallen asleep. 

“Did you hear all of that?” 

“No, I only woke up when you asked if he was flirting with you. I must have a radar for dirty talk.” 

“That explains the snoring then.” 

“Eh, sorry about that.” 

“I am really going to bed though,” Angie said, rising from her chair. 

“Yeah, go get him tiger. I’ll stay here. It’s comfy.” 

Angie waved at her best friend as she left, confident that she would be safe on her own here. Aware of her drunken, but still cognisant, state she wondered how much of that conversation she would remember in the morning. She was glad it was Sunday tomorrow, she would need to sleep all of this off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy to see people are still enjoying this. Hope you enjoy this next part just as much!

Somebody incredibly  persistent was knocking at Angie’s bedroom door.

“What do you want?” she called out groggily.

“Can I come in?”  Lilian's soft voice responded.

“Yeah,” Angie groaned, still not making any effort to get out of bed.

“Jon has asked to see you at 11 O'clock. Do you think you can get yourself ready by then?”

That made Angie sit bolt upright.

“I don’t know, what time is it now?”

“10. You’ll have time. How are you feeling?” she was smiling indulgently.

Lilian looked as fresh as she always did. She was one of those people who was hard to put an age to. In her  minds eye Lilian was always a young woman. She remembered her as a young nanny when she was a child, but she felt more like an older cousin who might babysit than a nanny. Lilian was not  motherly, she was big sisterly.

“I’m actually not too bad.”

“Two paracetamols and a glass of water?” Lilian asked.

“That’s the one,” Angie said, doing a finger gun.

“I’ll leave you to it,” Lilian smiled.

“Wait; did Jon say what he wanted?”

“No but he’s the security manager so I think we’d better obey.”

Lilian giggled softly, then waved at her to say goodbye, she had no idea what putting the thought of obeying Jon into Angie’s head had done to her.

\----

Angie had a quick shower, brushed her teeth in the shower, decided it was a ‘no hair wash day’, spruced it up with some dry shampoo and did her fast makeup routine. She even had time for a coffee before 11 came round. Granted, that had set her back a little bit but she didn’t need to be dead on time. She knocked on his office door and stifled a smirk at the memory of the last time she’d come here. She really must have been losing it back then.

“Come in,” Jon answered.

“You’re late,” he said when she entered.

Angie checked the grandfather clock which hadn’t been moved from the room and wasn’t wanted anywhere else in the house. 

“By eight minutes,” she replied.

“That’s not a good start.”

“Not a good start to?- Ohhh...” She dropped her sentence, realising what this might be leading to. Her memory of last night was not perfect, but she remembered his proposition at least. “Jon, we shouldn’t.”

“I think we should and punishments are most effective when delivered immediately after the bad behaviour, aren’t they?”

Angie had only walked a few inches into the room but she already found herself backing into the door she’d closed behind her.

“I really wouldn’t know. I could have set fire to my school and been sent to a young  offenders institution for five years and Bill still would have kicked my ass when I got out.”

He looked like he’d found that funny.

“Lucky for you, the offence you committed isn’t quite as serious as that,” he replied.

“Breaking into your office still happened a long time ago.”

Her hand was on the door knob, why the hell couldn’t she make herself leave? Nobody was forcing her to stay there. Jon wasn’t even remotely close to her, he was standing by the window behind his desk, as if she’d just interrupted him gazing out of the window.

“Anyway, it’s your day off, right?” she added, hopefully.

“Security is always needed, even on Sundays. Besides, I came in especially for you.”

“There was no need to put your uniform on for me.”

Angie eyed his clothes; the tight black t-shirt, black combat trousers; black boots. He looked so, so good. Even better than he had last night. Jon ignored the comment.

“This isn’t about you breaking into my office. We will deal with that another time, if this is something you want to do. Will you hear me out?”

Angie thought about what Nicky had said last night; really, what did she have to lose?

“Okay,” she said and sat down on the one chair that was adjacent to the desk. 

She supposed this was not the kind of room that would ever expect many visitors. That would be a good thing. Jon took his chair that was under the desk. He moved one of the computer screens aside when he sat down so he could get a better look at her and made eye contact.  _ His eyes were so blue... _

“Let me level with you. I have never done anything like this before. I am not the experienced disciplinarian you are probably looking for . ”

Angie smiled back at him. That was cute.

“I have never actively looked for that, I just kind of always hoped that sort of man would fall into my lap.”

“How long have you felt like that?”

“Since forever. I don’t know when it started. Probably when I started my period and was old enough to know I wanted a man and to lose my virginity one day.”

Maybe Angie was still a little drunk. That was TMI, but he didn’t seem bothered by it.

“ So it is sexual for you?” he asked.

“No. One day I hope to get it from a man who loves me. That would be ideal. But it isn’t necessarily sexual. Sometimes it can lead to sex but that’s not the important thing about it. In fact, sometimes I felt a little disappointed when it did lead to sex. Like the guy wasn’t getting me.”

“Okay,” Jon nodded, weighing up what she had said before he answered.

“I have to ask – did Regal cause this?”

He meant Bill. In the back of her mind she thought so and coming back home had brought it to the fore.

“That’s what the internet says. But lots of people want the same thing and were never spanked as children. So perhaps it was always going to happen anyway, no matter what he did. Besides, what’s the point in thinking too deeply about where it came from? It just is what it is.”

He gave a grunt of approval.

“I like your philosophy. Does it always have to be physical? What is it you want? To be spanked or to be punished?”

“That’s a lot of questions. I want... discipline, is the best way to put it. I want to be disciplined in all ways, physical or otherwise.”

“Even if the punishment was something really mundane, like chores?”

Was he  _ getting  _ her?

“Yes.”

“Okay, I’m willing to try.”

If she was going to judge a book by its cover then this hunk ticked all the boxes; he was physically intimidating, he could easily overpower her, hold her down and hurt her. She didn’t know him well, but she hadn’t known her previous spankers all that well either.

“Alright,” she said slowly, not feeling like this was really happening. “But why?” she asked.

By most  peoples standards what she wanted was odd and he was surely the kind of guy who could have a nice, ordinary relationship with a nice, normal, vanilla girl. He laughed.

“You can’t tell me you’ve been thinking about me spanking you and then expect me not to act on it.”

Past experience had told her otherwise.

“Many men would be freaked out. It’s ‘hitting’ a woman,” Angie held up her hands to make quotation marks.

“Many men would also get turned the hell on by it. I think you’re a tease and you know what you’re doing.”

She had turned him on... that made Angie proud.

“I was drunk, I lost my inhibitions,” she smiled.

“Try to lose them again. I’m serious about disciplining you, Angie.”

He dropped his smile and he looked far sterner now. Similar to the way he had appeared when Angie had first met him. A little cold, more mean.

“Do you want me to discipline you?”

Angie nodded.  _ Yes, fuck yes.  _ Now it was on a plate for her, how could she refuse? She had begun to believe she would never find this. She still half believed that, despite everything he was saying.

“Tell me,” he ordered.

“I want you to discipline me.”

_ Holy shit _ , this was happening. It was real. 

“Then what better time to start than the present,” he said. “Think back to last night, did you do anything that might deserve a punishment?”

Angie thought about it. This was so different to anything she’d ever experienced in the past, by the definition of what it meant to be a child or teenager, you misbehaved. You were not old enough to make decisions for yourself so anything could be construed as breaking the rules. But adults could do what they wanted.

“I drank too much?”

“I’d be a hypocrite if I punished you for that. How did you react last night when I told you where I lived?”

Angie grimaced.

“Yeah, that was not gracious of me.”

“No. You acted entitled.”

_ Entitled?  _ Okay, being called that was not sexy.

“If you’d had the childhood I had-” she started to explain.

“Yes, it must have been terrible. Growing up in this huge house. I bet you had your own bedroom, right?”

“Yes,” she answered tightly, feeling extremely wary now.

“A warm meal every night?”

“Yes.”

“Do you still have all of that?”

“Yes.”

“Then do you see what I’m getting at? You have much more than most people have. Just because you have a rich Daddy doesn’t mean he has to give you everything. You’ll get your own house one day on your own and you will appreciate it more because you did it yourself.”

“Fine. You’re right. I don’t have it all that bad.  So is that what you’re punishing me for? Being a spoilt brat?” she answered, now truly on the  defensive .

“No. Do you remember the language that you used?”

“I’m doing well to remember as much as I do from last night, I don’t remember my exact words.”

“You dropped the F bomb.”

He  tsked playfully.

“I thought you didn’t punish people for the things you do? I don’t remember you ever saying ‘fuck’ around me but I do clearly remember you using the expression ‘pantie sniffer’. I would argue that’s worse.”

“Touché,” he was still smiling, “but I’m not going to punish you for swearing. I am going to punish you for your poor attitude towards me. If we want this to work, that has to be corrected. Am I being reasonable?”

Being forced to join in with your own punishment always sucks. It echoed the approach Bill had taken with her. It never seemed fair to her, it wasn’t like the punishment was lessened simply because she also agreed that she’d been a tool.

“Yes,” she said reluctantly.

Jon nodded then broke eye contact with her. He withdrew something from a desk drawer; a bar of soap.

“Remember, you don’t have to do any of this. Just say if anything I do pushes you too far. The  safeword is ‘cabbage’”

He’d done his research. Angie wondered just how long he’d been thinking of doing this. But the more pressing issue was the brand new, wrapped up bar of soap in his hand.

“Okay, ‘cabbage’,” she repeated.

Her mouth watered when she looked at the soap.  _ Fuck, fuck, fuck _ . Maybe she would have to use the safeword.

“Have you ever had your mouth washed out with soap?” he asked.

“Bill wasn’t that  draconian .”

“Stop trying to be funny now,” he said softly.  _ Your armour is humour. I know _ , his expression said.

“Come with me.” He got up from the desk and Angie followed him, putting blind trust in him.

Her heart had been beating faster throughout this whole encounter, but now it was thumping so hard she was afraid it might burst out of her chest. She had so much to process that she hardly cared when he opened a secret door in the wall which had been concealed with bookshelves and false books. There was a neat little WC in there. It looked new. 

“Stand there,” he said, pointing at the door that he had left ajar behind her.

He stood in front of her, closer than he ever had before. She craned her neck to see his face, then he brought his warm hand to her slowly, softly stroking it around her neck until it rested beneath her hair and took a firm grip of the back of her neck.

“You’re going to hate this. You will want to fight me. But you  mustn't . If you need it to stop, you have your  safeword .”

_ God, she was so warm between her legs, she had to be wet. _

“Okay?” he asked her.

“Okay,” she answered back.

He slipped his hand from the back of her neck and softly traced the outline of her jaw with his fingertips, then he brought his thumb across her lips. It felt rough and abrasive.

“Stay there,” he said, then dropped his hand from her completely.

He unwrapped the soap and dropped it in the sink. Then he bent down to take a flannel out of the cupboard under the sink and turned the tap on. He worked up a lather on the flannel, it bubbled up fast. Angie could almost already taste the soap in her mouth. When he was  done he dried off his hands on a towel, then took the flannel. When he came back to  her he held her jaw with his free hand.

“Open your mouth,” he ordered. “wider.”

Angie obeyed and felt her brow involuntarily crease and a whimper escape her mouth when he put the  suddsy flannel inside her open mouth. She flinched away from him and he had to squeeze her cheeks to keep her mouth open when he pushed the flannel further into her mouth.

“Please,” she said around it. It was instinctive, she didn’t think she’d ever felt so scared in her life. This was much, much worse than Bills severest punishment had ever been.

“Easy,” he said.

She tried to avoid tasting it but it was impossible. It was vile. It tasted even stronger when he moved the flannel over her tongue. She coughed and struggled with herself to keep her mouth open as he tortured her.

“Do you want to use your safeword?” he asked.

She shook her head. No. Yes, she was scared, but she also needed this.

“Okay,” he said.

He now wiped the flannel around the insides of her mouth and over her teeth. She was drooling bubbles all over his hand, but she had no control over it.  Finally he took the flannel out of her mouth. Angie heaved in, gasping air as he went back to the sink.

“No, please,” she said when he picked up the bar of soap. Her eyes felt wet but she knew she wasn’t going to cry, it was just the fight or flight response that was making everything stream.

“Keep this in your mouth,” he said, ignoring her pleas.

He brought the soap to her waiting mouth.

“ Bite ,” he said, when it was between her lips.

It tasted even more terrible than the flannel had.

“Eight minutes would be fitting, wouldn’t it?”

Angie let out a protesting cry and shook her head, but still made sure to keep the soap in her mouth.

“Because I’m merciful and I’ve already scrubbed your mouth out, I will cut it down to five. Come,” he said, hooking his finger at her.

He left the WC and took the cushion from his chair. He placed it in a corner on the wooden floor.

“Kneel there, facing the desk,” he said, pointing to it.

When Angie was in position he crouched down and grabbed the soap in his fingers.

“Bite down harder. If  this drops , we will start all over again. Including the mouth scrubbing.”

Angie squeezed her eyes, shuddering as she bit down harder, making her teeth stick into the soap.

“Good,” he said as tried to give the soap a shake, it wasn’t going to budge.

“Your sentence has been reduced to four minutes, for good behaviour,” he winked and pulled his phone out of his pocket to set a timer.

He then sat back behind his  desk, he was in Angie’s line of sight.  _ Four minutes _ , she said in her head. She tried to count the time in sheep, to give herself something to focus on. Once the panic that she was going to drown in soap had subsided she’d got used to the taste, it was still unpleasant, but not unbearable. The hardest thing was coping with the drool which was uncomfortably dripping down her chin and onto her t-shirt. Then there was also the need for a drink, she was very thirsty, especially as her drinking the night before had dehydrated her. The four minutes yawned like an  eternity, would this make her ill? Would she need to vomit once this was over? She tried not to think about it. Then she heard the timer go off. She closed her eyes in relief but she didn’t let go of the soap, even though her jaw felt stiff and she sorely wanted to.

“Stay,” Jon said as he rose from his chair, his command short and sharp.

He came over to her again and crouched next to her. He peered at her closely.

“Spit the soap into the sink and rinse your mouth out. There is some mouthwash in the cupboard that you can use. Go.”

He jerked his head towards the door to the WC and Angie got up like a shot. The relief once she dropped the soap was incredible, but the taste was hard to wash out, it took a lot of swilling of the mouthwash to get back to an almost normal tasting mouth.

“God,” she whispered at herself when she looked at the state of her shirt. She dabbed it with the flannel that had been used to wash out her mouth, but it didn’t help much. She could only hope she didn’t pass anyone when she went back to her room.

“You okay?” Jon asked when she returned.

“Yes. My knees are a bit stiff, but that’s because of my age. That’s not your fault,” she joked, wanting to ease any discomfort Jon might feel. She didn’t want him to think she would bear a grudge after being punished.

He smiled. 

“Sit down,” he  instructed . “How was that?”

Angie could think of many words to describe the experience, though none of them could really do it justice.

“Awful,” she settled on.

His smile broadened.

“What have you learned from it?”

“That you can be terrifying, in a wonderful way, and not to mess with you.”

“Good girl.”

Being called a ‘good girl’ wasn’t usually Angie’s thing but him saying it made her feel very submissive.

“We’ll deal with the stunt you played in my office on Friday at 6pm. You’ll meet me here. I don’t need to tell you not to be late, do I?”

“No,” Angie said.

“Good. You may leave now,” he said abruptly.

They had agreed that he would discipline her and that was it, there was no reason for her to stay any longer. Angie nodded at him, though hesitated a little before getting up to leave.

“Yes?” he said, giving her a hard look.

“Nothing.”

“Then go.”

This time Angie got up, but she stopped when she reached the door. She sucked in her bottom lip, trying not to let her face split into a grin.

“Thank  you, Jon ,” she said.

** Jon **

Jon watched her battle with her emotions. Her facial expressions were spanning a spectrum from elation to terror.

“Do you want some more?” he replied.

She hesitated for a second before answering, “no, see you on Friday,”

He nodded and then she quietly left the room. He blew out a sigh of relief once she closed the door. He honestly did not know what he would have done if she’d said she wanted more. He certainly hadn’t planned to do anything else to her. He feared he’d do something crazy, like push her to the floor and have her. Fuck her hard and fast, right here on the floor of his office.

He’d been curious about this lifestyle for a long time. He knew he liked rough sex; hair pulling, a bit of spanking during sex, but nothing out of the ordinary. It was only when books like ‘Fifty Shades’ made kink a mainstream interest that he started to explore more; watching some more extreme porn, reading blogs of people who were in the lifestyle, that kind of thing. However, he’d been hesitant to try anything out in the bedroom. He’d had more than his fair share of flings and  one night stands, but that’s all they were. It was enough for him to get laid, he wasn’t about to ask those women if they’d like to try being tied up or spanked over his lap, for fear of scaring them off. It was amazing how Angie had fallen neatly into his lap, the way that Angie said she’d always wanted. Though she’d probably not bargained for the mouth soaping... he was itching to try spanking her, but the mouth soaping seemed fitting. It had set the tone he had intended it to. Now she was wary of him and would actually think twice before she did anything stupid. That was the whole point of discipline, after all. He just had to think about what he was going to do on Friday now...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait for this chapter. Initially I had difficulty writing it, I had so many ideas. Then I settled with the 'inevitable' yesterday and got it written up pretty quickly. If you're a fan of my writing and the main topic of most things I write then you will enjoy it :)
> 
> I appreciate each and every single one of you who reads my work, leaves kudos, follows etc. Thank you!

Jon had thought long and hard about how to punish Angie... A spanking had been the obvious and inevitable conclusion. An old-fashioned one. He’d thought about various implements, his belt; a cane – though that would involve making a special purchase – a wooden spoon, etcetera. The list went on. But in the end he settled on just his hand, he didn’t have enough experience in spanking, the hand variety or otherwise, to use anything more stringent than that. 

He’d used the few days grace to watch some videos in his off time. He had to admit this job was a little too easy and he had watched some in his office, whilst he was supposed to be working. He just prayed that nobody clever enough would ever come along to read his deleted search history. However, he’d saved the practice slaps on his own thigh for his cottage. It was one thing to be caught spanking Angie, weirdly he felt it would be considered worse to be caught slapping his own thigh. A part of him felt that the other household members, Bill and Lilian, would accept and even encourage his discipline of Angie... though perhaps not her Dad. Definitely not her Dad. Spanking the boss’ daughter was probably a step too far. But he didn’t have any more time to think about that, Angie was knocking on his door. He checked the time and smiled to himself; 5:50 PM. She definitely wasn’t taking any chances. 

“Come in,” he called, rearranging his features into a blank slate. 

He appraised how she looked. Her long dark hair was flowing loose over her shoulders. It looked tussled, like she simply brushed it this morning and paid no more attention to it for the rest of the day, that was it. Jon used to be like that, but the battle he was now fighting with his hairline to make himself look younger meant that he paid a bit more attention to his hair these days. She was wearing a smart looking grey jumper and dark jeans, it was typically ‘her’. Jon had noticed that about her colour pallet, it was very much like his, dark or muted shades. Never anything bright. 

“Sit down,” Jon ordered, gesturing to the chair that was on the other side of the desk. 

She nodded, she looked a little scared, but that wasn’t a bad thing. 

“I’m glad that you’re early,” he said, remembering praise was as important, if not more, than the reprimands. 

Her mouth quirked into a small smile. 

“I wouldn’t dare be late.” 

“But you would dare to sneak into my office?” 

Jon admired the blush that bloomed in her cheeks at his words. 

“That was before...” 

She didn’t finish the sentence, but he wasn’t going to let her get off that easy. 

“Before? And look at me when I’m talking to you.” 

She raised her head slowly, her green eyes (which looked a shade darker today against the grey of her jumper) reluctantly locking with his. 

“Before you showed me what you can do.” 

What can I do? Was the question that danced on the tip of Jons tongue. He hoped that in time he would find all the answers to that question. 

“Right. Tell me, why did you sneak into my office?” 

He decided ‘sneak’ was a better word than ‘break’. Although ‘break’ sounded more serious and kind of funny, it didn’t reflect what she had actually done or the juvenility of what she had done. He would make sure to remind her of that. Angie’s eyebrows knitted together at his question. 

“I’ve already answered that question.” 

“Who’s in charge here?” 

Angie stared at him before answering. 

“The bottom is always in charge, secretly,” she smirked. 

“You’ve added on extra time in the corner for that.” 

“Are you being serious?” 

“Yeah. Are you being serious about wanting this? Because right now, you’re behaving like a smart ass teenager, not a grown ass woman.” 

Angie had the good grace to look a tad bashful at his comment. 

“Answer me. When you answer I want you to add a Sir onto the end.” 

“Yes, I’m serious about wanting this. I’m sorry I disrespected you, Sir.” 

“Good, thank you for your apology. Shall we start again?” 

Angie nodded and opened her mouth hesitantly. 

“It’s okay you don’t need to say it again, not yet anyway.” 

He felt the whole Sir thing could be easily overused. She didn’t need to say it all the time. If she did it might become second nature and he didn’t want that. 

“Alright,” he continued, “from the top. Why did you sneak into my office? You can take some time to answer if you need to.” 

Angie took that time. 

“I told myself it was because I wanted to find out more information about you and why you were here. Like I wanted to dig up some dirt on you that would prove you were up to no good.” 

She laughed at herself and Jon could not stop a smile spreading across his face at her self-deprecating humour. Some people saw it as a sign of weakness, but he didn’t. If you couldn’t ever laugh at yourself then you were taking your existence too seriously. 

“But now it’s happened a while ago and I can rationalise it, I can see they were just lame excuses. I think I was curious about you. It was as if I could be in your inner sanctum I would know you better. There is so much I don’t know about you and here I am blindly putting my trust in you.” 

Jon hadn’t expected her answer to get so deep. 

“Thank you for being honest with me,” he said, “do you think it was the right thing to do?” 

Angie seemed to shrink a little in her chair, she shifted around before she answered. 

“No, of course not.” 

“Why wasn’t it?” 

“Because it was an invasion of your privacy and I wouldn’t like it if someone did that to me. Do unto others as you would have them do unto you.” 

Now it was Jons turn to laugh. 

“I’m not sure I would have you do unto me what I’m about to do unto you.” 

She smiled back at him. 

“That’s okay, I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

“What do you think I’m going to do to you? Be specific.” 

Angie bit into her bottom lip anxiously before she answered. 

“Spank me? On my bare butt?” 

“Eventually, yes. It’s well earned, wouldn’t you agree?” 

Angie nodded, “yes.” 

There was no time like the present. She looked ready, her eyes were alight with so much feeling. Excitement, anticipation, trepidation... Now the moment was here, Jon realised he’d been ready for a long time too. 

“Do you remember the safeword?” 

“How could I forget? It’s ‘cabbages’.” 

“Yes. We’ll start with you serving some time in the corner and then I’ll spank you over my knee. Is that clear?” 

“Yes it is.” 

“Okay stand up, go to the corner,” he jerked his head in the direction of the one she’d been kneeling in last time when he’d soaped her mouth. He envisioned using that corner many times. 

He followed her as she stood up. She automatically stood facing the corner. Jon wondered if this was a punishment she’d received in the past or if she was just taking an old position, one that was imprinted on the mind of most spankos. 

“Hands on your head,” he instructed. 

She shifted her feet back from the corner to make room for her outstretched elbows. 

“That’s it, long straight neck. Make yourself tall.” 

Jon took a step away. Like this he could fully appreciate her with her ass standing pert above her long legs. She had good legs, curvy thighs and slim calves which tapered down to delicate ankles which he knew were there, even beneath the big Dr. Martens she was wearing. 

“Do you have any last words? Speak now or forever hold your peace. At least through your punishment, anyway.” 

“No,” Angie said, he saw her head twitch, like she had resisted an urge to shake her head and she’d thought back on his instruction. He liked that. 

“Okay. You’ll spend a few minutes here. Your muscles might ache pretty quickly but concentrate on planting your weight into ground and it will be easier. Do not get out of position.” 

Jon took the opportunity to use the WC. As soon as he got there he thought about the fact that he hadn’t asked Angie if she needed to use the bathroom. There was so much to think about. He was taking on a massive responsibility, but he trusted she wouldn’t be shy about asking to use the bathroom if she needed to. He realised he was feeling unsure of himself... he was 34 and this was the first time he’d done this. He’d never met anyone who wanted the things he’d been thinking about on and off for the past several years. He’d done as much preparation as he could, he would have to trust that his body and hers would speak and tell him whether he was doing it right. He allowed himself a couple of minutes to get in the needed headspace before he went back in there. When he returned he turned the chair Angie had been sitting on around to face her corner, pulling it out to ensure there would be enough room for her outstretched legs to kick out and not hit the desk. The only part of her he wanted to be in any discomfort was her butt. He approached her and lightly placed his fingertips between her shoulder blades. She was trembling slightly beneath his touch. 

“You’re doing good,” he said soothingly, “I think it’s time. Get out of your corner and put yourself over my lap.” 

Jon sat on the chair, it creaked slightly beneath his weight as he spread his thighs. He suppressed a laugh and hoped that ominous creak would not be a sign of how this was going to go. She bent across his lap without any awkwardness, placing a palm on his thigh to help lower herself. Jon instinctively put his left hand on her back and wrapped his right hand around her hip. This felt... right. Her weight spread across his thighs felt good, he held her closer to him, moving his left hand to her side to pull her in. He tucked his hand there, just above her hip and his elbow rested softly on her upper back. He started to absentmindedly stroke her backside, held aloft by his right thigh it looked even more pert than it had when she was in the corner. The curve of her buttocks comfortably filled his hand as he stroked across the fabric of her dark jeans. He needed to stop this because he was already feeling himself responding to her. It took some effort to stop caressing her ass. 

“Are you ready for your spanking?” he asked. 

“Yes,” Angie simply replied. 

“Okay.” 

He landed the first smack on her right buttock. He used moderate strength, but still slapped hard enough for her to definitely feel it through her jeans and for him to feel it tingle through his hand. He tried a harder slap on her left buttock... then he went harder again on her right buttock. That was as hard as he was willing to go, he didn’t want to go so hard that it’d be too much for her or by the time he got her down to her panties he wouldn’t be able to keep up the severity. He continued to smack her cheeks, sometimes continually alternating, left, right, left, right... and sometimes landing a few in a row on one cheek, or one across both cheeks. He was finding what was right for him as much as he was for her. 

“Are you okay?” he asked her after he felt like he’d landed what he considered dozens of reasonably hard smacks. 

“Yes,” she breathed. 

He was hearing and feeling nothing from her, but the shallowness of her breath suggested this was good for her. Perhaps she was finding that headspace, like he had been. 

“Am I going too soft?” 

He felt it’d be worse to go too soft on her. 

She let out a cute giggle. 

“No, you spank hard.” 

He stopped. 

“Are you sure this isn’t too much?” 

“No, it feels great. I’d tell you if it was too much.” 

He smiled to himself. 

“Okay.” 

He commenced the spanking again, keeping up the same force, when he heard a muffled ‘ouch’ out of her it did something to him. It was the equivalent of making someone moan with pleasure. He needed to get her out of these jeans. He delivered a couple more swats then flexed his hand, the jeans had been tough on his hand. He needed a bit of a rest and her butt probably did too, though not too much of one. 

“Get up and pull down your jeans,” he said after a few moments. 

Angie did not hesitate in obeying, though she didn’t meet his eyes as she pulled her jeans down her pale thighs. 

“You feel okay?” her reaction prompted him to ask. 

“Yes, you’ve just never seen me in my panties before.” 

Jon gave a soft laugh. 

“I’m going to see it all soon.” 

“Pervert,” she smirked. 

“You bet.” 

Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were bright, she was clearly aroused. Jon grabbed her hand impulsively to pull her back over his lap, he enjoyed the whoomph of air she exhaled when she fell into place over his thighs. Her panties were black and lacy and barely covered her two rosy cheeks. She was an even pink colour across both her cheeks. The sight he was being treated to was very pretty. He smoothed his hand over the mounds before he started again. Her cheeks felt much warmer through her panties than they had through her jeans. He rubbed her cheeks, her flesh pliant beneath his hand. He didn’t think he’d be able to handle much more of this. This was turning him the hell on, even more than he had envisioned it would. 

“Okay young lady, are you ready?” 

He didn’t know why he’d called her ‘young lady’, he wasn’t some sexist old man but fuck it, again it was just one of those things that felt right in the situation. 

“Yes.” 

He made a reply then started to spank her again, quickly finding the same strength he’d used before. After a few slaps she was making more noises of discomfort and even wriggling a little. That was fine by him, he wanted her to react. He wanted to know how this was making her feel. He tightened his grip on her and resolved not to spank any softer. When she rose up a little from his lap and moaned louder, he stopped to pull her panties down, roughly tugging them to settle between her thighs. He held in a groan of appreciation on seeing the wetness between her legs that she was having difficulty hiding from him. He pushed her back down over his lap when her hand grasped the air in protest. 

“You said yourself I would spank you on the bare,” he commented. 

“I know, I’m just- it's just... embarrassing.” 

“It should be. A woman your age being spanked over the knee, like a little girl.” 

“It isn’t that.” 

“I know. I can see how wet you are. I think I will have to go back to washing your mouth out with soap if this isn’t working.” 

“No! Please don’t!” 

He laughed, that was the most emotion he’d got out of her. 

“We will go back to my draconian methods if this doesn’t work,” he said, using the word she had chosen to describe his methods last time. 

He picked up his hand and finished the spanking. This hadn’t exactly happened as he had expected it to... the spanking had felt amazing, far exceeding his expectations, but he was surprised by how much time he had spent spanking her over her jeans and how relatively little time he had spent spanking her over her panties and now finally on her bare. Her tolerance was also lower than he imagined it would be, she was now full on kicking and crying out with pain and he was having to put in effort to keep her over his lap. 

“Do you want to use your safeword?” 

“No!” she gasped. 

She might not think she needed to, but he needed to stop soon. Adrenaline and endorphins had made him forget the sting is his hand, but now he thought about it, it was heavy and hot and he would need to give it some TLC when this was done. He gave her a few final smacks and listened to Angie’s cries as he did. Her ass was bright red, perhaps so red because she was so pale, but nevertheless, it looked like it might bruise. 

“It’s over,” he let her know. 

He rubbed circles over her punished cheeks, trying to sooth some of the pain he could imagine she was feeling and helping his hand in the process too. 

“Stand up when you’re ready,” he said after some time. 

She got up shakily and he caught sight of her face. It was red and blotchy. Fuck. She’d been crying and he hadn’t even noticed. 

“Shit,” he swore, “did I go too far?” 

“No,” she sighed, “a good spanking always makes me cry... and I’ve not been spanked like this in a longggg time... not since-” 

“Regal?” 

“Yup.” 

He wasn’t completely comfortable with reminding her of a father figure so much, but that was a conversation to have another time. 

“I was going to give you the rest of the corner time you had earned when you got smart with me, but I think maybe I should just hug you instead?” 

Angie snorted. 

“No, don’t wimp out. You’re brutal, that’s what I like about you.” 

Again, Jon wasn’t entirely sure if that’s what he wanted to hear, but if it was how she wanted it... 

“Alright. Take off your jeans and panties. Now.” 

He didn’t need to snap at her, he was just giving her exactly what she wanted. He stood up as soon as she was done and he grabbed her arm roughly. He half pushed, half dragged her into the corner. 

“Same position. Come on,” he urged, smacking her butt, hard, harder than he’d spanked her earlier. 

She let out a squeak. 

“Don’t be pathetic,” he growled. 

When she was in position he landed a few more smacks and she stayed as still as possible, only her cries letting him know how much it hurt. 

“Three minutes,” he ordered. 

He went back to the WC to cool down. He gripped both edges of the vanity unit and then rolled his neck, easing the tension that had built when he’d been trying so hard not to give into his urges, not to clear his desk and push her face down on it and pound into her wet pussy, which was just begging to be fucked... he wondered how long it had been since she had been fucked. That was not helping. He adjusted his jeans to relieve some of the tightness he felt around his erection and then splashed his face with cold water. There. He looked more composed now and he was sure she had served 3 minutes, at the very least. He returned to his office, taking his place behind his desk. 

“You can come out of the corner now. Sit down. Rub. Get dressed. Do whatever you want. You did well. Incredibly well.” 

Angie put a hand to her buttocks but only to feel them it seemed, not to rub. She then came straight to his desk to sit opposite him, sitting on her naked ass, not making any effort to cover her nudity. This time Jon could not stop himself letting her know how he felt. 

“Damn. I should have told you to get dressed.” 

Angie smiled, mischievously. 

“You were incredible too. Are you sure this is the first time you’ve done this?” 

“Besides smacking my partners ass during sex, no.” 

Angies face subtly changed. 

“Your partner?” 

“I mean previous sexual partners. The term encompasses my ex wife, ex girlfriends, one night stands. It sounds a bit more polite.” 

Angie laughed. 

“Sure.” 

Jon wanted to ask if the thought of him having a partner made her jealous but he’d found a new calm in his life; a steady, easy job. A remote cottage in the countryside, his own little slice of paradise. This was a bit of fun. It fulfilled a need in her and allowed him to explore his fantasies. Why wreck that? With that in mind... 

“I think moving forward, it might be good to check in with me once a week. Maybe if there is a time we could meet here every week and you can tell me how your week has gone and what you feel you need to be disciplined for?” 

“I’d like that,” Angie smiled. 

“Cool. But I’ll still be keeping an eye on you. If I think you need it, I won’t hesitate to get you in here. Regardless of whether we’re due to have a meeting or not. Is that understood? The answer I require is a ‘yes sir’.” 

“Yes Sir,” she said quietly. 

Jon nodded back. 

“I should give you my number.” 

He scribbled his number on a scrap piece of paper and pushed it across the desk to Angie. 

“When is usually a good time for you? I’d prefer a week night.” 

He didn’t want to elaborate on why, he hoped she was smart enough to see that would be wisest. They should both keep their weekends separate. 

“Wednesday. It’s usually my shortest work day but it’s also hump day, so it’s still the hardest day to get through. Knowing I have a meeting with you every Wednesday might help motivate me.” 

Angie shrugged and looked a bit awkward. 

“It’s alright, you don’t need to justify it to me. Wednesday it is. Would 6 work?” 

“6 would be perfect.” 

“Then I think we’re almost done here. Just one thing before you go. I think perhaps we should always end discipline on this; what have you learned?” 

“You spank hard and never to sneak into your office again.” 

Her face cracked into a broad smile. This might be unusual, but it was making her happy and to make her happy made Jon feel good. 

“Great,” Jon smiled back. “You can get dressed and go now.” 

“Thank you,” Angie nodded, then got up to get dressed. 

Jon logged into his emails, looking for some work to busy himself with as she got herself ready. Anything to distract himself from the hardening that was threatening to return on seeing her gorgeous cherry red ass again. 

“See you on Wednesday at 7,” she said before leaving. 

“See you then,” he replied. 

As soon as he could hear her footsteps disappearing down the corridor he locked his door. He didn’t know what to do next. Jerk off or moisturise his hand? Maybe he could combine the two... moisturiser could be a kind of lubricant.


End file.
